Growing up
by Siobhan-V-Clair
Summary: A few short stories on Blue. (I reccomend reading my story 'Blue' before reading this one.)


**I thought I'd make a few shorts stories about Blue growing up. I really like her character now that I've created her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.**

* * *

Vegeta was training alone in the gravity chamber.

Trunks had finished training for the day. Bulma always said that Trunks was too young for fighting when he first started training with his father but as far as Vegeta was concerned if he was old enough to walk he was old enough to train. But this time Bulma had been sure to make a point of him not training Blue. She was going to be a lady, not a fighter. This bothered him a bit, but after a lot of arguing they decided to let it go. He acctually wanted to train her, find out what she was capeable of but he wasn't even sure if she would be bothered enough to train.

He sighed quietly and shrugged it off. Vegeta began training again, punching the air as almost impossible speed. He stopped and grunted as he heard a knock on the door. He turned the gravity down to normal and opened the door forcefully. His eyebrows raised as his small daughter stood there looking at him. "Father?" She said quietly. "Hn?" "I..." She paused for a second. "Spit it out." He ordered her. "I wanna train." Her words surprised him a bit. "Trunks is allowed to and I wanna grow up to be strong like you." She said innocently. 'She wants to be strong... like me?' He asked himself. He felt his chest swell with pride. She deffinately had Saiyan blood in those veins but most of all, she looked up to him. He lead her inside and walked towards the gravity controll. He turned it up to what he was training at before, too much for her maybe? "Think you can handle it?" He smirked and turned around to see her struggling up to her feet. She raised her head slowly to meet his gaze. "No... problem." She forced out, lenching her fists. 'That's my girl.' He thought to himself. Still, if she could manage standing up, what else could she do? "Try and hit me." He challenged her. It was daunting, she wans't going to lie, but she would do her best. Blue took one step forward. 'The kid can barely walk.' Vegeta though, slightly dissapointed despite her ability to withstand this gravity. 'Not gonna give up...' Blue told herself and took another step. 'Run.' She willed herself and ran toward her father as fast as she could manage. She threw her fist towards him, which was easily caught. She continued to punch and kick at him. For a child with no experience she wasn't too bad. Her blows had a lot of strength to them. Eventually she slowed down and stopped, she couldn't continue. She panted hard. "I... can't." She said through pants, only just managing to stay standing. Vegeta turned the gravity down to normal again and looked to her. Blue lowered her head, she didn't do good enough. Her father must be ashamed. She felt her legs give way as she was relieved of the heavy gravity. She sat there, ready to be shouted at for her lack of strength. "You did good." She raised he rhead again as she heard his words. "R- Really?" She asked quietly. "Yes. Where exactly did you learn to fight?" He asked. "Goten and Gohan taught me." She answered. 'So she does have an interest in it.' He thought. "You're training with me from now on." He said firmly. Blue nodded once and stood up on shaky legs. "Training starts tomorrow." He told her. She smiled and nodded again. "Thank you father." She smiled before walking to the door of the gravity room. "Hn." He responded before she shut the door behind her.

As time went on he saw that she leant very quickly. Controlling her Ki, flying, Ki blasts, scencing energy, combat skills. Both her and Trunks grew very strong up until the battle of Buu where they could put it to the test.

She also competed in the martial arts tournament where she fought against Goten.

"Next up is Goten and Blue! Both are 7 years old and train together, this is sure to be an interresting match!" The announcer exclaimed. "Now this will be a proper fight." Krillen said.

Both got into stance and stared at eachother. "No going Super Saiyan." Blue told him. "I know, I know." Goten smiled. The two suddenly flew at eachother quickly, throwing punches at one another. Goten swung Blue around to the side. She quickly picked her leg into his back, sending him forward. Goten quickly got up and the two flew into the air, exhchanging blows. Goten suddenly fired an energy wave at her which she dodged. Blue looked to where it was heading. "GOTEN, IT'S GONNA HIT!" Blue yelled. Goten tried to move it but it would still hit the crowd. BLue sent another energy wave it's way, making it bigger. "What's she doing?!" Piccolo said, confused. "It'll be fine." Vegeta told him firmly. Blue quickly redirected the energy wave upwards and out of the arena. "Phew..." Blue said, relieved. "Oops... I guess I gotta work on that." Goten said, a little embarrassed. "No more energy waves, I think." Blue said cautiously. "Right." Goten nodded and the two flew towards eachother again, this time adding more strength. "She's really holding her own." Goku smiled. "Of course she is." Vegeta said confidently.

The two lowered themselves to the ground, still fighting. Goten then applied more force, pushing her back towards the edge. Blue locked their hands together and attempted to push him back. The two pressed against eachother. Blue used all the strength she could and pushed him back so she was further away from the edge. Blue and Goten panted. Goten wasn't as worn out as her and flew at her again after she'd recovered a bit. He pushed her right to the edge again. "Wow." Goku said quietly. Goten then took a small step back and delivered a kick to her ribs. Blue was knocked through the air off the platform but managed to stay off the ground with flying. Goten quickly threw an energy wave at her forcing her to throw it back into the sky. Unfortunely the force of the blast caused her to be pushed downwards and onto the ground below. Blue opened her eyes which she had previously shut and sat up. "You win." She smirked and got up, dusting herself off.

* * *

**More to come!**


End file.
